


Thieves and Control

by Toadling



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Play, Control Issues, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadling/pseuds/Toadling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker was a thief, that was her game. She got in and out and never gave up control. What happens when she gets in, but not out and has her control taken away from her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't sue me pls.   
> This has no beta, so any mistakes are mine as well.

Parker was the thief; that was her role in life. She got in, and she got out; usually taking something worth a pretty penny along the way.  
She didn't expect to end up here, she never expected to end up here. Her extensive knowledge in her skill set, thievery, left her undeniable naïve about the real world. Sophie found that small part of her absolutely adorable, and sometimes she thought that Hardison might as well. Eliot, she supposed, just let it go. None of them expected it to be her downfall; she didn't think any of them thought that she had a downfall.

She was blindfolded, she knew that much; hands were bound to something, headboard?, she definitely felt something soft underneath her. Her only conclusion a bed. Her legs were bound much the same as her arms, except spread reinforcing the idea of a bed. It was then she realized that not only was she trapped and bound to a bed, she was naked.

Fuck! Modesty was not her first thought, instead it barely registered. What did register however was that all her tools were gone. Not just the ones in pockets and shoes, but the ones strapped to her body beneath it all.

She had gotten in alright, but she certainly was not getting out. Not without help. Help!

“Hardison, Hardison please tell me you’re there!” she whispered aloud, hoping like hell that her monitor was still in her ear. A con, she supposed in this situation, was that you couldn’t feel them once in.

“Ahh, you’re awake.” The voice that came back through her monitor was definitely not Hardison’s. Or Eliot’s. Panic.

“Don’t stress now, it’s all okay. You’ll be okay. We just want to have some fun is all.”  
“Who the fuck are you?”  
“It shall all come to light in dear time my girl; let’s just have some fun first. I trust you've noticed your situation? Well, of course you have. You’re the world’s greatest thief. You must know when you’ve been caught.”

She figured that the voice didn’t belong to someone in the room with her. It was definitely coming through the monitor and there was no echo as if they were in the room. All she could do was wriggle, feel around, see if anything was loose and would give her an escape.

“Oh my dear, you are quite secure. There’s no need for the wriggling around. Instead I find it quite… distracting. You see, you’re not here to be hurt or even used for ransom; you’re here because I want you. You are the best, and I only ever have the best.”

Parker couldn't even begin to figure out what that would mean. Her mind wasn't used to this, nor did it know how to cope with her situation. She was robbed of all the things that made her so good, all the things that made her, well her.

“Someone will be in with you in a minute. They will not release you, so don’t bother. Instead, they’re going to… play with you.”

Parker knew the pauses meant something, knew that she wouldn't enjoy this at all. Yet she couldn't figure out what. This was what she had Sophie for, to decode the environment around her and teach her how to react. She hadn’t had a teacher for this scenario yet.

She heard a door open to her left and the footsteps that followed were heavy, loud; male. They stopped in front of her, and silence fell again. He was just watching her. No, no. Not watching her, staring at her; her nudity flashed back to the forefront of her mind. Had she not been blindfolded, Parker’s panic would've been evident to everyone that could see her eyes. The eyes that widened, and pupils that dilated upon realization.

She felt the bed, she was sure it was now, move as he climbed onto it with her; settling between her legs.

“What’s it like my dear? To be trapped, unable to get yourself out of the situation? Not something you’re familiar with I believe.”  
“Why are you doing this to me!?”  
“Because I want to. But that’s not all I want. I want you to imagine this. I want you to imagine someone trailing a finger down the side of your face, between your breasts. Lightly, barely touching and only just enough to register sensation.”

She’d always had an overactive imagination as a child and now it betrayed her as it imagined exactly what she was told.  
Except it wasn't stopping. It trailed down her stomach, around her navel, and down further still.  
Her legs were tense, unable to close them due to her restraints she was panicked.

“It’s okay, relax baby, it’s okay.” That voice was Hardison’s.  
“We’re trying to get you out, hang in there. The com’s just dropped out for a bit, but they’re back on now. Just keep calm and we’ll come get yo-.”  
Without her approval her legs relaxed, his voice had always relaxed her, made her feel safe on a subconscious level.

“That’s better darling.” The not-Hardison voice was back again. “Now I want you to imagine something different for me. I want you to imagine someone licking at your breasts, around and around your nipple until they finally, when it was a hard little nub, take it into their mouth. Warm and soft and wet, sucking softly. Fingers pinching at your neglected one, keeping it hard and ready, ready for a mouth.

Without consent, Parker’s body seemed to be doing a lot like that, a moan slipped out of her mouth. It wasn't her imagination she was sure of it now as pain flicked through her body from one nipple whilst pleasure took over from the other. A mouth sucking so delicately, something she’d never felt before.  
“See you’re enjoying it already. But how about we kick it up a notch. Have you ever had someone before my dear? Someone caress the most sensitive parts of your body until you feel nothing anymore, nothing but pleasure, and waves of it I’m sure.”

The mouth that was making her feel so good was gone suddenly. She felt shuffling around at the end bed and then a hand on either thigh.  
“Oh you’ll like this darling.”  
She felt the mouth return, up the inside of one thigh, across from hipbone to hipbone and back down the other thigh. She felt wetter; like she was leaking. She hadn't felt like this before, she knew that much.

It traced the path one more time before reaching where she was aching the most. Softly, it spread her lips, licking between them and over her hole. She twitched as it did, unable to stop herself. Pleasure spiked as it reached the top of her slit, as it played with her clit expertly. She tried bucking up, she just wanted more pressure. Why did she like this so much? She was captured for god sake!

“Do you want more little one? What if we add a finger…”

The sentence was barely finished when she felt it. A finger sliding up to her hole teased her, stroked over it again and again in time with the sucking on her clit. She was building; she knew that much even if she didn't know quite what was happening to her. The pleasure was concentrating in her belly with every stroke, every suck.

“You’re close, I can see it. See it rising in you. You've never felt like this have you? And you hate how much you’re enjoying this. How much you want more.”

Finally, it was slipped inside her. The finger was long, but thick as well and she instinctively tightened around it. Almost immediately it was pressing along her inner walls, as if it was searching.

And she fell over the cliff. The one that had been building in her since the first trailing finger. She tightened further around the finger as she bucked and an uninhibited moan left her mouth.

Then he was gone completely and she was left panting, her pussy wet and swollen.

“ Wasn't that just so much fun? And we’re only getting started. I want to see how much you can take.”

She wasn't sure how long she was left alone for, it was definitely long enough for her to calm down again. Her body returning to near normal state.

“Let’s see just how good your imagination is darling. This time, you’ll be touched only afterwards. I want to see how much influence words have over you’re pretty little body.”  
“Imagine my dear, how it would feel with two fingers stuffed inside you. They’d pump in and out, just out of time with the mouth playing with your clit so expertly. You’re still stuck so you have to deal with the little bit of pressure you’re getting, unable to buck into it.”

Parker felt herself growing wet again, even just the words were turning her on.

“You’re getting wetter and wetter, you’re trying to buck more and more. Finally, pity is taken and a third finger spreads you open. Every pump now filling you enough to scrape across that sweet little spot inside of you. How much more could you take?”

She wants, she wants so much. Her nipples are hard, her mouth spread and her pussy positively aching with need.

“You’re so pretty, so pretty laying their all spread for me. Showing me everything you have to offer.”

Then they were back, the fingers. One, then two pushing into her straight away. This was so much more intense than the first time. They just kept pumping in slow and steady, every stroke in and out stroking against the one spot. Whoever it was kept this pace for some time Parker couldn't even begin to comprehend, Every brush erasing whatever thoughts where at the front of her mind. She was building and building, slowly, but building nonetheless. Before she realized what had happened there was three fingers inside of her. Stretching her wider than she’d ever been.

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck.” Came out of her mouth. She’d never felt this good in her entire life, not even stealing the Hope diamond.

“You like this baby? Like having fingers stretch you so wide?”  
“More please, just more.”  
“Not quite yet.”  
This was driving her fucking crazy. She just couldn't fucking move. It was so intense, just taking over everything.  
Moans and whimpers were slipping past her lips without abandon. She was not this desperate, never this desperate. She was a fucking thief, thieves are not desperate.  
But god did she want more. Anything to send her over, to let her fucking come.  
It was only when the voice in her ear whisper “not yet darling.” that she realized she’d spoken aloud, well moaned aloud.

Then she got the relief she wanted, the mouth returned to her clit.  
“Oh my fucking god!” It felt so much better than last time. The lust nearly consumed her, her belly rolling in waves of pleasure. Surely nothing could feel better than this. Until however long ago it was, she didn't even know something could feel this good.

So close, just a little more was all she needed. What she got instead was a lot more. A hard pump inside of three fingers, a strong suck on her clit and a pinch of a hardened nipple and she was fucking flying.

She was so fucking wet, she practically squirted all over the hand that was inside of her. No doubt coating whoever's face it was still between her thighs. Even as she came down, the tongue didn't stop. Slowly and softly it worked over her clit, around her clit. She was squirming around; it was too sensitive, practically painful.

“It hurts!”  
“It’s going to feel so good though baby, when he keeps going and you start to go again.”

And it did, the pain soon turned almost entirely into pleasure, but before it could really start the mouth was gone and the hands were down at her ankles. What was going to happen now?

Her legs were soon freed and she felt the body move up along the side of her. Soon, her hands were freed too.

“Turn over darling, we’re not done yet.”  
Parker wasn't really given much choice in the matter as hands gripped her around the middle and turned her over anyway. Despite the ridiculous orgasms she’d just had she was there enough to know that the hands were the same as the ones that had just been inside her. Fingers calloused and rough, whoever it was they did a lot of things with their hands. He seemed strong too.

The reprieve didn't last and her hands were soon handcuffed again. They were lower though this time; her head could rest on the pillow without pulling her arms out of place. At least they were considerate?

“Have you ever wondered what it’d be like to have something in that little arse of yours? Had it stuffed full of toys or fingers and hands? You won’t need to wonder anymore little one.”  
Oh god, oh god, oh god. Parker wasn't sure this was good, but knew she was helpless to stop it. She was naïve totally, that’s what landed her here, but not naïve enough to not know how sex was supposed to work. She knew that things went inside one’s vagina, not their arse.

She was tense again, any relief and pleasure from her prior orgasms gone. All those feelings were replaced with terror and the fear of not knowing. She was never very good with the not knowing, not as a child and most certainly not as an adult.

The hands were back tracing over her body, but her legs were free; at least for now.

They trailed carefully up her legs, ran over her arse and continued their path up her body. Over her back to her shoulders, where they headed back down again. Except this time, they stopped at the bottom of her back, where her arse started to swell. Up and down over and over from shoulders to the bottom of her back until she was relaxed underneath his fingers, her body sinking into the mattress as the tension released from her body. He dropped soft kisses down her spine, barely even kisses at all as his hands continued to work on her. She could nearly forget where she was, why she was here.

The hands went lower on their downward path this time, stroking over her arse. His hands kneaded her cheeks almost. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel much like anything really.

“You ready baby?”

Her cheeks were spread and something wet was stroking over the tiny hole. What even was that? It kept flicking over and over, soaking that little area with wetness. And that was when Parker figured it out, holy shit someone was licking her arse.

“It’s called rimming baby.”

Soon the tongue flicked inside of her, just briefly but enough for her to register. She tensed reflexively, but a hand left her arse and stroked down her side and she relaxed into the touch.

She was helpless, she knew that and she hated herself a little bit for it. She wasn't used to this lack of control and it frightened her. Yet, in some ways it made her excited, she wasn't in control, this wasn't her fault. She hadn't had someone else in control in many, many years. Everything she’d done was always her fault, a small part was relieved that fault was taken out of this situation.

Whilst she was having this realization, Parker had relaxed enough for the tongue to have easy entry into her hole. Loosened and wet enough now a finger brushed over it before sinking into the second knuckle. She tightened around it, but it wasn’t because she was scared anymore. It still didn't feel particularly good, but it didn't hurt either and that was all she could hope for at this point.

The voice hadn't spoken in a while and she wondered why. The finger was pushing in and out of her, loosening her up but it slipped from her mind. She focused one why the voice had stopped and the hand still running up and down her side. She was lost in thought when a second finger entered, pushing in next to the first. The fingers scissored inside of her, opening her wider and she hoped that what she thought was going to happening, wasn't going to. Hoped the fingers would stop soon, that not all of them would end up inside her. She was far too small for that, it would definitely break her.

The door opening pulled her from her thoughts and when the voice spoke, it wasn't through the monitor in her ear.

“ Doesn't she look so pretty with those fingers? I think she needs some more though.”

Oh god. She started to tense again as a third finger breached her. The hand stroking her side was no longer enough to relax her. But then the fingers inside her hit something, and whatever it was it made her tighten with something almost like pleasure.

“There we go, you’re liking that now, aren't you darling?”

She didn't hear footsteps but the voice was closer now and so she could only assume female. Typically, men made a lot of noise when they walked. A body joined the bed to her right and a delicate hand stroked down her other side.

She was wide open with three fingers when suddenly they were gone. They just left her spread open, the man leaving the bed and walking away.

She whined, missing the feeling already even if it wasn't as pleasurable as the things happening to her before.

“Shh baby, he’ll be back soon with something to make you feel even better.”

She didn't really have much say in the matter, so all she could do was push herself into the hand stroking her side. She’d given up all her control now, and resigned herself to what was going to happen to her. She wanted to at least be touched for it.

A soft laugh left the person next to her, but she was rewarded with the two hands now, stroking down her back again. Delicate, but not gentle. Just soft because that’s all they could be, not because they wanted to be. It made her feel a little less safe than whoever’s hands it were doing the same thing previously.

The bed shifted again and the man spread her legs so he could situate himself between them. Something wet dripped between her cheeks and then the fingers were back, spreading it around and inside of her. However, they weren't there for very long.

What Parker felt when the fingers left, was something hard and round pushing inside of her. Oh. She’d never played with a dildo herself before, but she’d seen them and knew what they were for of course.

He didn't force it into her like she was expecting though, he was gentle. It surprised her a little bit. Instead he pushed it in a little way, before pulling it out and going again. Over and over he repeated the motion gently until it was all the way inside of her, forcing her cheeks apart and making it so obvious how stuffed she really was.

“See darling, we don’t want to hurt you. Just want to make you feel so good all full for us. We just want to have some fun is all.”

Parker was flipped over again, but this time her hands weren't handcuffed to the board. She was free, but she wasn't going anywhere. Not just because of the blindfold still tied around her eyes, but when his hands were stroking over her belly, and her hand stroking down one side, she was okay. It was comforting in a way she never thought it could be when she awoke stuck. She had fully given up control in a way she hadn't since she was about seven years old and she sort of liked it.

His fingers slipped lower until they were brushing over her clit. The plug in her arse wasn't anything pleasurable in its own right but it made her feel so much fuller when he slipped two fingers into her cunt.

“We’re going to fill you all the way up baby, make sure all your holes have something in them.”

It wasn't long before Parker was begging for more. More fingers, more pressure, more people, she didn't even care anymore. It wasn't enough to send her over and so she wanted more.

The fingers left her but before she could do so much as whimper, something harder and bigger was thrusting inside of her. It didn't feel like plastic and she could only decide that he had finally filled her with himself instead.  
He wasn't as gentle with his cock as he was with his hands but it still felt just as good with his cock pounding into her, deeper than his fingers could ever hope to get.

“It’s going to get so much better darling, just you wait.”

How could this get any better? He was filling her up in ways she’d never imagined and the noises that were leaking from her open mouth were testimony to this.

Someone, Parker assumed the woman next to her, must have clicked something because the plug in her arse starting vibrating. Every thrust made into her was brushing along the wall inside her and vibrating with the plug.

It totally got better.

“ Isn't it just so good baby?”

She couldn't help it as her moans escalated in volume, everything she thought she knew about the limits of pleasure were being blown away by the sensations she was feeling.

“You’re making a lot of noises there darling, maybe we should fix that? See if we can’t get you to quiet down a little?”

When delicate fingers traced over her lips she couldn't stop herself from chasing the taste, couldn't stop herself from pulling them into her mouth to suck on. They gave her something else to focus on other than the pleasure rushing all through her body, the hot flushes rushing through her body.

Throughout the whole ordeal the man pounding into her had stayed quiet, nothing had slipped from his mouth, but at the sight of her mouth taking the two fingers and the feeling of her pussy around his cock a small moan slipped from his lips.

The knowledge that she had affected him so much after all this was enough to tip her over into climax. She tightened around the cock inside of her and nearly bit the fingers that were in her mouth as her body bucked upwards. White light flashed in her sight and when she came to moments later the buzzing had stopped and she was empty. Oh, she must have blacked out.

She was still loose, and wet, so she wasn't out for too long.

“You’re so good baby, wasn't that so good?”

She was so tired she could barely respond, but let out an affirmative whimper. Hands reached up and undid the blindfold on her face.

In front of her was Eliot, smiling at her. His hair was messy around his face and he was still sweaty. It was Sophie to her side.

It was Eliot that spoke now that he could, now that it wouldn't give it all away. Sophie and Hardison were the masters of accents, never him.

“Was that what you wanted darlin’?”

“Yep.” Was all he got in response verbally, but Parker snuggling into his side as he settled down into the bed with her let him know how much she did really enjoy. She’d never been good at expressing emotions verbally, despite that Sophie had been working with her.

Speaking of Sophie, she slipped out of the room quietly. This wasn't for her, not anymore. This was about Parker, and Eliot, but mostly Parker. And now they just needed to be together as Parker had control given back to her and reality sank back in.

She was a thief after all.


End file.
